


[Fanvid] The Long-Distance Call

by sabinelagrande



Category: Stargate (1994), Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bittersweet, Fanvid, Gen, Happy Ending, Paul Simon - Freeform, Retrospective, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But in the end, it's gonna be okay.</p><p>A Stargate fanvid to "The Boy in the Bubble" by Paul Simon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] The Long-Distance Call

**Title:** The Long-Distance Call  
**Fandom:** Stargate (movie, SG-1, and SGA)  
**Summary:** But in the end, it's gonna be okay.  
**Song:** "The Boy in the Bubble" by Paul Simon  
**Length:** 2:56  
**Download:** Through Vimeo or through [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/?qcfp7rst9rm10lo) or [sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/file/koxcud) (74mb)  
**Contents:** Gen. Contains character death (permanent and non-permanent).

**Password:** atlantis

  
[The Long-Distance Call](http://vimeo.com/45232400) from [MC Angmar](http://vimeo.com/user6208118) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

Lyrics:

It was a slow day  
And the sun was beating  
On the soldiers by the side of the road  
There was a bright light  
A shattering of shop windows  
The bomb in the baby carriage was wired to the radio

These are the days of miracle and wonder  
This is the long distance call  
The way the camera follows us in slow-mo  
The way we look to us all  
The way we look to a distant constellation  
That is dying in a corner of the sky  
These are the days of miracle of wonder  
And don't cry baby, don't cry, don't cry

It was a dry wind  
And it swept across the desert  
And it curled into the circle of birth  
And the dead sand  
Falling on the children  
The mothers and the fathers and the automatic earth

These are the days of miracle and wonder  
This is the long distance call  
The way the camera follows us in slow-mo  
The way we look to us all  
The way we look to a distant constellation  
That is dying in a corner of the sky  
These are the days of miracle of wonder  
And don't cry baby, don't cry, don't cry

It's a turn-around jump shot  
It's everybody jump-start  
It's every generation throws a hero up the pop charts  
Medicine is magical and magical is art  
Think of the boy in the bubble  
And the baby with the baby with the baboon heart

And I believe  
These are the days of lasers in the jungle  
Lasers in the jungle somewhere  
Staccato signals of constant information  
A loose affiliation of millionaires and billionaires and baby

These are the days of miracle and wonder  
This is the long distance call  
The way the camera follows us in slow-mo  
The way we look to us all  
The way we look to a distant constellation  
That is dying in a corner of the sky  
These are the days of miracle of wonder  
And don't cry baby, don't cry, don't cry

 

And simply to amuse myself, I made a list of all the characters in this vid, roughly in their order of appearance:

Various Cheyenne Mountain guards  
Evan Lorne  
Rodney McKay  
Elizabeth Weir  
Carson Beckett  
Atlantis bomb tech  
Various SGC/Atlantis personnel  
Daniel Jackson (movie)  
Jack O'Neil  
Catherine Langford (movie)  
Sha'uri  
Sha're  
Various Jaffa  
Kusuf  
Skaara  
Various Goa'uld and their hosts  
Jack O'Neill  
Daniel Jackson (series)  
Radek Zelenka  
Steven Caldwell  
Ronon Dex  
Teyla Emmagan  
John Sheppard  
Solen Sincha (Satedan)  
Peter Grodin  
Ernest Littlefield (The Torment of Tantalus)  
Sam Carter  
One of the Nox (Lya?)  
Charlie (Show and Tell)  
Clone Carson Beckett  
One of the Genii (Tyrus?)  
Garshaw of Belote and Yosuf  
Various Tok'ra and their hosts  
Alternate Rodney McKay (The Road Not Taken)  
Yolanda Reese/Major Stacey Monroe and Raymond Gunne/Dr. Lavant from Wormhole X-Treme  
Everyone not on the list who was in the final shot of SG-1 (Cam Mitchell, Vala Mal Doran, Teal'c)

People I very narrowly cut out

Teal'c (his head-tilt is just not fast enough and it didn't look right when I sped it up)  
Hammond of Texas (I tried to get him in TWICE and it LOOKED like I sped it up)  
Aiden Ford (He's the one shooting in "it's a turnaround jump-shot" and I had his intense face, but it didn't end up working)

Fun fact

Paul McGillion is on this list twice, as Carson and Ernest Littlefield.


End file.
